Powers Within
by krillin-ssj5
Summary: A man without a memory searches for answers and finds old friends and enenies.


Legal Note: I own all characters and scenarios in this story.

Each of the main characters will each have their own chapter. This is my first time writing a fictional story for the general public so please bear with me as I stumble my way through this crude and tragic attempt.

The Powers Within

Chapter 1: Unknown Powers

All he knew was one name:Tohen Kornos. He didn't even know if it was his, but he assumed it was. Waking up in an alley in a large city wasn't much help either. His head was throbbing. He had to get some answers. He saw people all over, but no one would approach him. One old man looked extremely familiar. Maybe he had some answers.

"Excuse me sir, but have we met before?" Tohen asked. The man stared at him, as though scared, and ran as fast as an elderly man can run. _Well, this is going nowhere_, he thought to himself. _Maybe I'll recognize someone else..._

Tohen continued walking down the alley seeing faces that he recognizes, but no one would talk to him. He eventually found his way to the suburbs. Then he stumbled upon a house that looked vaguely familiar. When he saw it, a sudden burst of memories flashed into his head.

Flashback

"I think this house would be perfect, Tohen." A young lady, approximately 20 years of age, said excitedly.

"Well it is the closest one available to the military base." Tohen replied.

"Being close to it is really important to you, isn't it? Why are you so worried about it?

"Umm...because the closer the safer, right?" He said, almost trying to convince himself of that.

End Flashback

_Where's the military base? _he asked himself, _I've got to have answers!_ On his search for the military base, a group of thugs came up to him. _I guess this place isn't safe anymore! _None of them were any older than 28.

"We had a deal, Kornos! Where the hell have you been?! I hold grudges, ya know!" The apparent leader yelled. _I really wish I knew what he was talking about..._

"I don't want any trouble. I'm having a little bit of amnesia, and I don't know what you're talking about, so if you'll just let me pass..." Before he could take off running, one of the thugs swung at Tohen. He ducked, then returned him a quick uppercut. _Wow, whats going on here!? _The first thug went flying straight into a nearby house as the second one came running at Tohen. He easily dodged 2 kicks, then planted a kick of his own in the aggressors throat, causing his to fall back and cough up blood. The only one left was their leader (it's a small group). The wimp started chunking rocks instead of really fighting, so Tohen decided to try to catch the rocks. He successfully caught three rocks, but the fourth was disposed of in a different fashion. As the last rock was launched, and Tohen prepared to catch it, his palm started glowing a bright blue. The rock then started to slow down more and more, until it eventually stopped in midair and began to levitate. In amazement, and disbelief, the bully ran off in the other direction, leaving his incapacitated friends behind. Soon afterwards, the rock dropped, and Tohen dashed in the other direction of the bully.

After running a good 5 blocks, Tohen came to a building marked 'Military Science and Combat Research'. _Here,_ he thought_, I might be able to find the answers I deserve._ As he entered the gigantic structure, the guards saluted him. _What the hell?! _One of the guards radioed to a laboratory for a Dr. Eraven to report to the main lobby. within seconds the doctor came rushing through the door. He had a strange expression on his face, as though he didn't know whether he should be glad or terrified. Either way, he knew what he had to tell Tohen, and pray for the best. So he began his explination.

"Mr. Kornos, I would have rather you stick with the plan instead of breaking out like that."

"I'm not sure what you mean, Doc. As a matter of fact, I'm not sure of anything anymore."

"Tohen, I knew that you may have had partial memory loss, but I had no clue it would be so severe. You were...gifted all of your life. You had the ability to move things with your mind, but unfortunately you couldn't exactly control your powers well enough to maintain a safe environment within the community."

"So, your saying I hurt people?"

"Please, let me finish. You can ask questions once I have finished my explanation. You came to us 10 years ago and asked if we could help you with your telekinetic powers. We informed you that we can attempt to assist you in aquiring 100% control under one condition: you join a special organization for talented individuals like yourself. Your training was going smoothly in our special-designed simulation room when there was a system malfuntion. Your power grew at such an enormous rate that you created a time portal in which you slipped into, along with the other recruits, causing memory loss in the most dangerous way possible: psywaves. Fortunately, you only traveled 10 years and suffered only minor brain damage."

"...I think I should go lay down now..."

"Guard, please escort Mr. Kornos to his room."

There will be more chapters featuring more characters as soon as I can write them. Please review!


End file.
